Code Mafia
by ciele-kuran
Summary: Ela realmente era uma garota louca, não sabia ao certo seus motivos para ficar sempre provocando, mas no fundo eu sabia desde o principio que ela era a única que podia preencher o vazio dentro do meu coração.


-Não sei por que merda temos de ir atrás da filha do Jiraya? .Disse o jovem de cabelos negros, enquanto chutava o pneu do carro.

-Calma Sasuke! O Kakashi e o Yamato a perderam no aeroporto. E agora nos vamos encontra lá.

-Merda!

...

A musica eletrônica tocava num ritmo frenético aquela boate de Streep esta cheia de homens cheios de desejo, as dançarinas de poli dance exibiam seus corpo perfeitos enquanto dançavam sobre o mastro, era uma louca festa cheia de dinheiro, bebida e sexo.

No mastro central uma linda garota "talvez 17 "diriam alguns dos homens presentes. Mas ela tinha apenas 16.

Trajando uma calça jeans branca e uma blusa tomara que caia preto, o chapéu de cowgirl da cor de sua calça, as botas de salto agulha, os lábios habilidosamente pintados com brilho vermelho cereja, os olhos cor de lavanda perolada tinham seus traços marcados por um delineador preto, que lhe dava um ar de felina.

Seus cabelos azulados balançavam à medida que ela se movia seu corpo de esfregando contra o mastro gélido de metal, seguindo o ritmo da musica ela saiu do palco indo na direção do balcão de bebidas, uma outra dançarina com a dose de tequila num pequeno copo entre os seios foi pega de surpresa quando a morena deixou seu rosto próximo do copo e o retirou delicadamente sorvendo a bebida seus lábios em seguida percorreram o caminho do colo em direção aos lábios de onde roubou um pedaço de limão com sal, completando assim aquele ritual de dança da sedução.

Ao sair da boate seus bolsos estavam cheios de dinheiro, mesmo não tendo nenhuma peça de roupa sido tirada, ela por si só já provocava os instintos mais profundos dos machos da espécie.

...

-Nos devíamos estar procurando ela Sasuke. Naruto resmungou com os olhos cheios de lágrima.

Sasuke nem olhou em sua direção ainda rabiscando em um pedaço de papel um desenho dele todo musculoso acertado Naruto que no desenho era apenas um gravetinho.

A porta da lanchonete se abriu e então a morena entrou foi diretamente ao balcão e pediu um Milk shake de morango.

Foi ao final da sala e pegou as armas do vídeo game e começou a atirar fazendo uma serie de pontos.

Sasuke se levantou e caminhou em sua direção.

-Senhorita Hinata e melhor vir conosco.

Ela apontou a arma do vídeo game para ele e falou fazendo biquinho.

-Foi mau Boy, mas não estou vendo sua estrela de xerife.

-Não me venha com gracinhas eu e o loiro ali somos seus seguranças.

Ela passou por ele indo na direção do balcão.

-Acho que são meio molengas para meus seguranças.

- Vamos ver quem é molenga, Sasuke avançou em sua direção a tomando pelo pulso, sem percebe que num simples movimento ela pegou uma garrafa de refrigerante que estava sobre o balcão, e em seguida lhe atingiu na cabeça com esta.

Ele ficou um pouco tonto e quando percebeu, ela já estava atrás do balcão lhe atirando coisas.

-Por favor parem.

Naruto repetia varias vezes quase chorando.

Todos param quando a porta se abriu e Jiraya entrou.

-Papai! Ela correu em sua direção o abraçando.

-Esta preocupado.

- Eles me deixaram sozinha no aeroporto eu fiquei tão pedida! Ai estes dois me acharam e me arrumaram esta roupa, até fomos a uma boate!

-Eu sei o dono de lá me ligou!

"Cretina botou a culpa em nós dois" Pensou Sasuke.

-Vá para o carro, tenho que pagar a conta deste estrago aqui!

Ela saiu sendo seguida pelos dois.

-Vadia! Sussurrou Sasuke.

-Sabe o que faltou para a fantasia dela?

-O que?

-Um cavalo!

Sasuke o olhou de forma reprovadora.

- Aposto que se ela pedir o pai dela compra.

Hinata que andava na frente parou e se virou indo na direção de Sasuke ela ficou na ponta de pés e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Não preciso de um cavalo! Acho que posso cavalgar em você por horas!

Ele ficou extremamente rubro, ela se afastou gargalhando até entrar na limusine.

Hinata estava com uma expressão emburrada, os lábios com um brilho rosa e os olhos marcados com sua maquiagem definida.

-Será que da pra você dirigir esta lata velha mais rápido?

Sasuke virou o rosto e viu sua passageira trajando o uniforme colegial, ele enrugou a testa.

-Não fale assim do meu carro.

-Até a vovó ali já nos ultrapassou.

Hinata olhou para o lado e pode ver um jovem passando numa bicicleta rosa e apertando a campainha apos ultrapassar.

-Naruto-kun me espera!

Ela gritou abrindo a porta do carro.

-O carro esta em movimento não pode sair!

Sasuke gritou mas foi ignorado a morena já havia saído, sem nenhum arranham ela caminhou até o loiro que gentilmente lhe ofertou um capacete.

-Segurança em primeiro lugar.

-Rápido Naruto-kun ou o Sasu-Chan vai nos matar!

- Não, vamos bem devagar ele nunca nos pegara!

Sasuke tentou sair do carro, mas não deu tempo eles já estavam bem longe.

- Esta atrasado! Disse a jovem loira num tom de repreensão, mau se via seu olhos devido aos oculos de grau com lentes super grossas.

-Naruko-San eu estava de carro.

-Já falei venha a pé! É seu dever como presidente do conselho estudantil ser um dos primeiros a chegar.

- Sabe que meu cargo é só fachada já que é você quem toma as decisões ? Senhorita vice presidente do conselho estudantil!

Ela olhou para o lado e se afastou indo na direção de um rapaz de cabelos longos e ruivos.

-Esta de detenção Gaara!

-Porque se acabei de chegar.

- Cabelos longos e soltos são terminantemente proibidos para garotos!

Ele fez beicinho e cara de choro.

-Você tem inveja dos meu cabelos Naruko-Chan.

-O que? Ela gritou o puxando pelos cabelos.

-Sasuke me da um help!

-Foi mal ruivo essa baixinha e pior que um demon

Naruto arrumava a gravata sentado no chão da biblioteca entre as prateleiras de livros.

- Você já sabia?

-Claro o tio Jiraya me contou.

-Não esta chateado.

-Claro que não, seus beijos são doces, mas me contento com mulheres mais velhas.

- Esta de olho em alguma? Ela perguntou enquanto abotoava a blusa.

- Estou de olho na Mei! Seus olhos brilhavam ao falar isso.

- A nova assistente do Paizinho?

- Bingo. Ele piscou um dos olhos.

Os sons úmidos dos movimentos seguidos de gemidos baixos a voz masculina sussurrou.

-Hina-Chan devagar alguém pode nos ouvir.

Esta já era a quinta vez que esta frase era pronunciada, os sons sessaram e a luz do armario do faxineiro foram acessa, Hinata segurou um preservativo plástico e atirou na lixeira, o jovem ruivo a olhou com uma expressão inerte.

-Hina-Chan...

-Cala a boca! O que foi? Tem medo do que os outros vão pensar se nos encontrarem aqui?

-Não é isso! É que...

-Seu pai ficaria decepcionado, eu sei faz tudo que ele manda!

Ela arrumou seu uniforme e, pois a mão sobre o disjuntor.

-Me procure quando tiver um pouco de personalidade ou amor próprio, ou então não me procure, foi divertido, mas você não serve pra mim!

Ela apagou a luz e se retirou o deixando sozinho.

...

Sasuke suspirou fundo enquanto entrava em casa, olhando da janela podia ver a piscina e mais adiante a casa principal onde morava Hinata, ele estava ali por causa de seu trabalho.

-Hey ficou sabendo o que aconteceu com o Gaara? Indagou Shikamaru.

- Sim. Sua expressão era de puro descontentamento.

Assim que Naruto entrou iniciaram o ensaio da banda, pois no dia seguinte teriam uma apresentação em uma das boates de Jiraya.

Hinata entrou sem a menor cerimônia, com uma barra de chocolate na mão, vestindo um pequeno short jeans branco e uma blusa de mangas compridas e pretas, porem apesar do tamanho das mangas ela estava com a barriga de fora.

-Sasu-chan o que você esta fazendo?

Ela disse se inclinado sobre as costas do sofá.

- Não é da sua conta! Ele disse num tom áspero.

-Você é muito cruel comigo. Ela fez ares de mocinha indefesa dando uma mordida enorme no chocolate.

- Melhor ir embora, você não entende nada de musica!

- Tá já to indo, mas antes!

-Antes o que?

Ela avançou sobre ele, segurando suas bochechas e lhe dando um beijo na boca, seus olhos se arregalaram e quando ela o soltou ele caiu no chão com o rosto completamente corado e tendo um sangramento nasal.

-Venham vão assistir a quebra de uma maldição.

Ela disse saindo correndo sendo seguida por Shikamaru e Naruto, eles pararam ao ver o que ela estava fazendo após riscar o fósforo não teve mais volta, o carro de Sasuke estava em chamas, ele saiu e viu a cena, seus olhos estavam imersos numa fúria descomunal.

Ela ria e gritava.

-É o fim desses pôneis malditos!

Ele foi na direção dela e a segurou pelo pescoço a deixando a centímetros do chão.

-Nesses Três meses, eu aturei tudo que falou de mim é a te as suas brincadeiras. Sua voz saia rouca e seca nem parecia o Sasuke frio e calmo de sempre. - Mas, Agora você foi longe de mais pisou em algo que nunca deveria sequer pensar em tocar, aquele carro era a ultima lembrança de meus pais vivos e graças a você esta tudo perdido.

Enquanto ele pressionava o pescoço ela tentava se soltar, mas repentinamente parou e apenas o fitou seu olhar não era mais cruel e malicioso era vazio e distante Sasuke percebeu aquela relação e começou a tremer não a segurava mais com tanta força.

- Não ia me matar? Vá em frente esta é a chance perfeita.

Ele a jogou no chão e se afastou, Naruto prontamente a ajudou a se levantar e sair do local.

...

- Ele ainda esta trancado no quarto! Disse temari para Naruko que subiu as escadas em silencio e entrou no quarto, realmente ele estava lá deitado completamente coberto.

- O que pensa que esta fazendo.

- Deitado em posição fetal! Ele respondeu com a voz embargada.

Naruko se sentou a borda da cama puxando o cobertor.

-Onde esta o Gaara que eu conheci no maternal?

- Morreu depois da quinta serie!

- Estou falando seria, você sempre foi forte, mas esta se rendendo muito cedo, é sexta e você esta ai deitado.

- Que se dane!

Ela o segurou pela camisa e o fez se sentar.

- Se você não se amar ninguém vai olhar pra você!

- Não importa nada que me amem se ela me despresa.

-Importa sim, porque mesmo que ela não goste de você...

Ele a fitou por uns minutos.

- Vamos se levanta, vamos sair.

-Você nunca sai!

-Hoje vou ter que fazer exceção.

Ela tirou os óculos e o puxou pela mão.

**Tem um estranho na minha cama  
>Minha cabeça está martelando<br>Purpurina pelo quarto inteiro  
>Flamingos cor de rosa na piscina<br>Estou com cheiro de um mini-bar  
>Djs desmaiados no jardim<br>Barbies na churrasqueira  
>Isso é um chupão ou um hematoma?<strong>

**Fotos da noite passada  
>Caíram na internet<br>Estou ferrada  
>Oh bem,<br>É tudo um borrão escuro  
>Mas eu tenho certeza que foi demais!<br>Droga!**

**Na última noite de sexta  
>É, nós dançamos em cima de mesas<br>E tomamos doses demais  
>Acho que nos beijamos, mas esqueci<strong>

**Na última noite de sexta  
>É, acabamos com nossos cartões de créditos<br>E fomos expulsos do bar  
>Então fomos pra avenida<strong>

**Na última noite de sexta  
>Fomos correr pelados pelo parque<br>Nadar nus no escuro  
>E aí fizemos um menage-à-trois<strong>

**Na última noite de sexta  
>É, eu acho que quebramos a lei<br>Sempre dizemos que vamos parar  
>Oh woah<strong>

**Mas essa sexta-feira  
>Faremos tudo de novo<br>Mas essa sexta-feira  
>Faremos tudo de novo<strong>

**Estou tentando ligar os pontos  
>Não sei o que dizer ao meu chefe<br>Acho que rebocaram meu carro  
>O lustre está no chão<br>Com meu vestido de festa preferido  
>Há mandados para me prender<br>Acho que preciso de uma tônica  
>Foi uma falha total<strong>

**Fotos da noite passada  
>Caíram na internet<br>Estou ferrada  
>Oh bem,<br>É tudo um borrão escuro  
>Mas eu tenho certeza que foi demais!<br>Droga!**

**Na última noite de sexta  
>É, nós dançamos em cima de mesas<br>E tomamos doses demais  
>Acho que nos beijamos, mas esqueci<strong>

**Na última noite de sexta  
>É, acabamos com nossos cartões de créditos<br>E fomos expulsos do bar  
>Então fomos pra avenida<strong>

**Na última noite de sexta  
>Fomos correr pelados pelo parque<br>Nadar nus no escuro  
>E aí fizemos um menage-à-trois<strong>

**Na última noite de sexta  
>acho que quebramos a lei<br>Sempre dizemos que vamos parar  
>Oh woah<strong>

**Mas essa sexta-feira  
>Faremos tudo de novo<br>Faremos tudo de novo (Essa sexta-feira)**

**Faremos tudo de novo  
>Faremos tudo de novo (Nessa sexta-feira)<strong>

**Graças a Deus é sexta  
>Graças a Deus é sexta<br>Graças a Deus é sexta  
>Graças a Deus é sexta<br>Graças a Deus é sexta  
>Graças a Deus é sexta<strong>

**Na última noite de sexta  
>É, nós dançamos em cima de mesas<br>E tomamos doses demais  
>Acho que nos beijamos, mas esqueci<strong>

**Na última noite de sexta  
>É, acabamos com nossos cartões de créditos<br>E fomos expulsos do bar  
>Então fomos pra avenida<strong>

**Na última noite de sexta  
>Fomos correr pelados pelo parque<br>Nadar nus no escuro  
>E aí fizemos um menage-à-trois<strong>

**Na última noite de sexta  
>É, eu acho que quebramos a lei<br>Sempre dizemos que vamos parar  
>Oh woah<strong>

**Mas essa sexta-feira  
>Faremos tudo de novo<strong>

Era noite da tão esperada apresentação da Code mafia, os meninos estavam no camarim terminando de se arrumar, Sasuke estava muito bem vestido trajando um terno preto e uma camisa social vermelha, Eles se surpreenderam com a chegada de Gaara que agora tinha os cabelos bem curtos e uma tatuagem com o símbolo amor em sua testa, vestido no estilo menina malvado, estava ao lado de Naruko que parecia uma boneca usando um vestido gothic Lolita de cor branca.  
>A boate estava lotada é o palco muito iluminado, Gaara chegou ao centro do palco e começou a falar.<br>- Esta semana estava me sentindo mal, meu coração estava quebrado, mas depois que escrevi esta musica tudo passou.  
>Ele começou a cantar sendo acompanhado pela banda.<p>

**Não há cor no nosso encontro, somente o monocromático sopra através dele.  
>Seus dedos frios acenam para mim, como um simples pedaço de gelo, que insiste em derreter.<br>Com seus beijos você brincou comigo come se eu fosse um brinquedo...  
>Mas mesmo assim eu vou procurar o meu verdadeiro amor.<br>Os seus olhos secos enxergam tão longe nesse momento.  
>Se eu pudesse te abraçaria agora e estaria tudo terminado.<br>Mas a noite chega e meus desejos não se concretizam.  
>Com seu doce e quente beijo predestinado, me complete inteiramente, como se fosse a ultima vez, então a lua brilhará sobre nós.<strong>

Após algumas musicas eles fizeram uma breve pausa, Sasuke saiu indo na direção de Hinata então lhe apontou a arma na cabeça.  
>-O que quer agora terminar de destruir ele?<br>-Só estou vendo o show.  
>- Você sempre esta tramando algo.<br>Ela se desviou dos braços fortes de Sasuke e caminhou de forma rápida para saída, ele a seguiu.  
>- Não vai ir embora antes de terminarmos nossa conversa.<br>- Já fui!  
>Ela entrou no carro e começou a dirigir.<br>Sasuke empurrou o manobrista e entrou num carro qualquer e começou a segui-la.  
>Ele saiu do carro quando estavam na mansão.<br>-O que quer, hã, fale de uma vez!  
>Ela gritou.<br>-Vou dizer tudo que penso, estou farto de ter que ficar por ai te protegendo, no inicio pensei que você fazia essas coisas só pra chamar atenção, mas você faz apenas para se divertir.  
>-Você não sabe nada sobre mim! Ela gritou.<br>-Ótimo, nem quero saber, mesmo que precise da minha ajuda prefiro deixá-la morrer.  
>Ele se virou entrando na casa e enfiando suas roupas em uma mochila, quando ouviu um tiro.<br>Deu dois passos em direção da porta, mas depois recuou.

- Quanto tempo, Hinata você esta bem grande.  
>-Você não pode...<br>-O chefe que brincar com você reviver os bons tempos.  
>Kabuto sorriu indo na direção dela que tentando fugir acabou sendo empurrada contra uma mesa de vidro que se quebrou, apenas suas mãos e perna foram machucadas pelo vidro, ele agora a segurava pelos cabelos a deixando com medo.<br>O som de tiro rompeu com aquela atmosfera de medo, kabuto caiu de joelhos sobre o chão e Sasuke se aproximou pegando Hinata que estava em estado de choque.

Sasuke a levou para o carro e começou a dirigir, Hinata apenas se deitou no banco traseiro e ficou em silencio seu olhar parecia com o de uma criança perdida sem a mínima noção do que ocorria a sua volta, alguns minutos depois estavam numa casa isolada, Sasuke a ajudou a ir até o sofá e começou a retirar os cacos de vidro presos em seu tornozelo.  
>- Você esta bem?<br>Ela apenas balanço a cabeça, Sasuke subiu com ela e lhe entregou uma camisa grande, para que pudesse trocar de roupa já que seu vestido violeta esta sujo com o sangue sãs feridas da mão.  
>Ele ligou o radio e se sentou no chão do quarto ao lado da porta do banheiro.<br>Alguns minutos depois ela saiu, seu rosto estava limpo sem uma gota de maquiagem, realmente ela era mais bonita assim.  
>Ela se sentou a borda da cama e Sasuke sentado num banquinho começou a enfaixar os tornozelos de Hinata.<br>-Ele trabalhava para o Orochimaru, antes que me julgue quero te contar tudo, quando eu era muito pequena ele queria fazer negócios com meu pai, por ele ter se recusado ele me seqüestrou, passei dois anos como prisioneira dele..Sasuke começou a enfaixar as mãos enquanto Hinata começava a soluçar, se engasgando com suas lagrimas.  
>-... não ouve um dia sequer que ele não abusa-se de mim sempre me dando remédios e me subjugando, quando meu pai finalmente conseguiu me tirar das garras dele, fiquei internada para me reabilitar, mas eu não conseguia os médicos disseram que eu me tornei ninfomaníaca, pode rir se quiser, mas é por isso que faço essas coisas.<br>-Se realmente é ninfo, porque nunca me atacou?  
>Ele perguntou num tom ainda cético.<br>- Porque não quero pensar que te amo é depois que fazer algo com você descobrir que não te quero, prefiro viver para sempre com esta falsa ilusão.  
>Sasuke se levantou e a tomou em seus braços deitando se ao seu lado na cama, o rosto de Hinata ficou quente e corado, ela podia sentir o perfume de Sasuke e o calor de seu corpo.<br>- Não se preocupe, não importa se ele ainda quer te pegar, eu não vou deixar.  
>-Sasu-chan...<br>- Agora que entendo seus motivos me sinto melhor, sabe minha mãe era esquizofrênica, quando eu era criança eu sempre a reneguei, mesmo sabendo o quanto doía não quero fazer o mesmo com você.

Era novamente segunda, mas havia algo de diferente no colégio Sasuke chegava ao lado de Hinata que agora tinha ares de boa moça, agindo de forma gentil e controlada, não estava maquiada parecia que ela a tinha mudado.  
>- Estão todos olhando!<br>-É porque você esta linda. Sasuke falou de forma gentil segurando a mão de Hinata.  
><strong>"Sei que fiz coisas terríveis, mas estou feliz dele estar junto de mim."<br>"Não vou cometer o erro de abandonar alguém que gosta de mim por bobagem, nunca mais serei um tolo, ela precisa de mim tanto quanto eu preciso dela, seu jeito de ser é de agir ela é a minha musa do rock, ela é a minha inspiração"**


End file.
